Karin Stover
Karin Holmquist Stover was an animation veteran who worked on multiple films, tv shows, and commercials at studios including Games Animation, Sulivan Bluth Studios(The Land Before Time, An American Tail), Turner Feature Animation(The Pagemaster), Ralph Bakshi(The Lord of the Rings), Bill Melendez Productions(Bon Voyage Charlie Brown), and Walt Disney Productions(Sleeping Beauty). Hey Arnold - New Bully on the Block/Phoebe Breaks a Leg (2000) ... (color key - as Karin Stover) - Dino Checks Out (1999) ... (color key artist - as Karin Stover) - Helga on the Couch (1999) ... (color key artist - as Karin Stover) - Veterans Day (1999) ... (color key - as Karin Stover) - Helga Sleepwalks/Fighting Families (1999) ... (color key - as Karin Stover) - Dinner for Four/Phoebe Skips (1999) ... (color key - as Karin Stover) - Girl Trouble/School Dance (1999) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - School Play (1998) ... (color key artist - as Karin Stover) - Phoebe Takes the Fall/The Pig War (1998) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Part Time Friends/Biosquare (1998) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Helga's Show/The Flood (1998) ... (color key - as Karin Stover) - Arnold's Thanksgiving (1998) ... (color key artist - as Karin Stover) - Arnold & Lila/Grand Prix (1998) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Best Man/Cool Party (1998) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Grandpa's Birthday/Road Trip (1998) ... (color key - as Karin Stover) - Curly Snaps/Pre-Teen Scream (1998) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Stinky Goes Hollywood/Olga Gets Engaged (1998) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Runaway Float/Partners (1998) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Tour de Pond/Teachers' Strike (1998) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Hall Monitor/Harold's Bar Mitzvah (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Helga's Boyfriend/Crush on Teacher (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - The High Life/Best Friends (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Mudbowl/Gerald Moves Out (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Coach Wittenberg/Four-Eyed Jack (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karen Stover) - Arnold Saves Sid/Hookey (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Arnold's Halloween (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Ransom/Ms. Perfect (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Monkey Business/Big Caesar (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - The Big Scoop/Harold's Kitty (1997) ... (ink artist - as Karin Stover) / (painter - as Karin Stover) - Helga's Love Potion/Gerald's Secret (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Save the Tree/New Teacher (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Arnold's Valentine (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Magic Show/24 Hours to Live (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - False Alarm/World Records (1997) ... (ink and paint artist - as Karin Stover) - Abner Come Home/The Sewer King (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Olga Comes Home/Sally's Comet (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Tutoring Torvald/Gerald Comes Over (1997) ... (inker/painter - as Karen Stover) - Das Subway/Wheezin' Ed (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Benchwarmer/Cool Jerk (1996) ... (ink artist - as Karin Stover) / (painter - as Karin Stover) - Arnold's Christmas (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Door #16/Arnold as Cupid (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Mugged/Roughin' It (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - The List/Haunted Train (1996) ... (ink artist - as Karin Stover) / (painter - as Karin Stover) - Operation Ruthless/The Vacant Lot (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - Heat/Snow (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) - 6th Grade Girls/The Baseball (1996) ... (inker/painter - as Karin Stover) Other Work An American Tail- Inker(as Karin Stover) The Land Before Time- Inker(as Karin Stover) Bon Voyage Charlie Brown- Ink and Paint artist(as Karin Stover) The Lord of the Rings- Ink and Paint Special Effects(as Karin Stover) The Pagemaster- Cel Painter, Xerox Check/Inking(as Karin Stover The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show- Ink and Paint 11 episodes Sleeping Beauty- Ink and Paint(uncredited) Rock a Doodle- Inking Trainer(as Karin Stover) Thumbelina- Inking Trainer(as Karin Stover) A Troll in Central Park- Inking Trainer(as Karin Stover) All Dogs go to Heaven- Inker(as Karin Stover) Kablam- ink and paint(Planet Kate short) Category:Artists